


Trick or Treat

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander, trick or treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander, trick or treating (bonus if someone thinks Spike is dressed as Billy Idol) - 3 sentence challenge... sorry, didn't get around to the Billy Idol part in just 3 sentences
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

"Come on, it will be fun..." despite being taller Xander had managed to look up at him with those huge puppy dog eyes - how was Spike supposed to resist him when he looked that young and vulnerable? With an exaggerated sigh he helped Xander to get into his Star Trek uniform - he should make him wear tight clothes more often, Spike thought when his appreciative gaze travelled up and down Xander's body.

"But don't even try to get me into one of your bloody costumes," he grumbled and headed for the door before Xander could use _that_ look again.


End file.
